Just Another Day With Izaya
by TTY7
Summary: Namie reflects on the time she has spent with the utterly crazy Izaya Orihara, thinking that MAYBE she has him figured out. Unfortunately, he always manages to find a convoluted way to surprise her no matter how much time has passed. (Started out as a one-shot but is now going to be a drabble series.)
1. Just Another Day

A/N: And it is time for another random one-shot. Actually, I was reading over an old text message a friend sent me and this idea came from it. This story is set after the Durarara anime ends with the only change being that Izaya did not leave Ikebukero after his crazy fight with Shizuo. Paring is Izaya/Namie, though this is not really a romantic fic. (Seriously, Izaya acting romantic...can't really see that happening.) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this little one-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or anything related to this awesome anime series.

_Just Another Day with Izaya_

Shinjuku 8:39 a.m.

For the first time in a long, long, LONG while, Namie Yagari was completely flabbergasted.

Today had started out normally enough-well as normal as it can get when you're an assistant to an immature and impractical sociopath with way too much time on his clearly bloodstained hands. Yes, Izaya Orihara was anything but normal; the farthest from the definition if you want to get technical, but over the last year the former head of Yagari pharmaceuticals had become accustomed to his more than odd behaviors and habits. The days spent with the disturbed twenty-three year old were a cycle of annoyances.

Most days would begin with him yelling like a child, insisting, rather demanding for her to cook breakfast for him or wash his laundry or some other mundane task unbeffiting of a woman who was accustomed to having scores of men wrapped around her finger, following her orders left and right without any questions. What made the outrageous commands even more annoying was the clear fact that Izaya was perfectly capable of handling these tasks by himself. After all, he was a grown man and had been living on his own long before Namie had gotten herself into trouble-thanks to his help nonetheless.

Despite her immediate agitation to any of his requests, she would comply with his orders, albeit with a rude comment here or there and other such things. All the while he would follow at her heels, analyzing every move she made as he picked apart her mind. At times he would even go so far as to antagonize her about her beloved Seiji and how said boy could care less about her. At first, the constant ramblings and chidings about how she was boring and her actions redundant had been far more than she could handle. However, with time she accepted her plight and opted to ignore Izaya as best she could whenever he opened his big mouth.

Ignoring him was no easy task due to how ridiculously strange he was. He played games only he could understand, using chess pieces, checkers, and pieces from some other game Namie didn't bother to identify. With the objects he would secretly strategize mayhem for his so called "precious humans." The young woman often found herself moving those pieces whenever he went out into the city thanks to random phone calls to her cell from him. With a serious tone of voice he would tell her to move specific pieces to random spaces on the board. It was another annoyance she couldn't quite deal with at first but she adapted to his craziness and life moved on.

Izaya would often travel down a philosophical road Namie couldn't begin to comprehend. These discussions were scheduled around sunset on the days he returned from Ikebukero early. He would stand in front of his bookcase, his long fingers grasping the cylinder shaped container that held Celty's lost head. His maroon colored eyes would stare longingly at the glass as he spoke of heaven and his fears of death. In the beginning she thought these ramblings to be another bout of his apparent madness. However, as time passed and the seasons changed, she began to note the hidden sorrow in those same eyes. She didn't quite understand what went on in that numb skull of his, but at times she did catch a glimpse of the man underneath the masks of madness and into the core of his hidden vulnerabilities. The glimpses were extremely rare. An event of even more rarity were moments when he allowed his guard to completely slip in her presence, allowing himself to sink into the depths of emotions no one would expect he possessed.

He was a man of many masks, making it difficult to pinpoint the truth of who Izaya Orihara really was. Deep down, he was afraid and a coward of sorts. Name would never be certain of what his fears were, whether it be the simple fear of death or the fears of never receiving love from any of the humans he so deeply loved. The only thing Namie was certain of was that there was a part of him-no matter how small it may have been-that was simply human like everyone else.

Of course, she never dwelled on these thoughts of him for long. She loathed the man with every fiber of her being.

Well, she keeps telling herself that anyway.

In any case, this was the cycle of her life. She didn't enjoy it but she accepted her circumstances for what they were. It was either this or be thrown in prison.

At this particular moment, Namie is wishing that she'd gone for the latter.

About thirty minutes earlier she had been sorting through some old files for her crazy boss while eating a granola bar. Her brown eyes scanned over vague details of the shady contracts Izaya often organized with secret organizations within Japan and other countries around the world. Stacks of papers consisting of lists, facts, and figures stared back at her as nimble and sore fingers flipped through the pages. Sometimes she would pause over pages that interested her, inwardly noting just how sadistic and cruel her boss could be.

Izaya was seated at his desk as usual, chatting it up with the leader of the Dollars on his computer, yet another nuisance Namie loathed with every fiber of her being. It was because of that runt that she was stuck in this situation to begin with.

The psychotic man laughed suddenly, spiking her interest but not enough for her to pause in working or eating her granola bar. She wasn't in the mood to scold him for being his usual distracting self.

With a single grunt she picked up another heavy cardboard box filled with files and set it down on the table. Brushing her long brown hair out of her eyes she began sorting once more.

As she started placing the files into the designated cabinets in front of her, Izaya laughed again, this time more loudly. Namie turned slightly, her gaze falling onto the bane of her existence for a short moment. He had risen up from his desk to stare out the window. She narrowed her eyes on his reflection in the glass, noting that his maroon gaze seemed to be locking right onto hers. Another groan fell from her lips but she said nothing on the matter, deciding that silence was the best course of action today.

There was a soft chuckle from him. Namie groaned once more, determined to pay him absolutely no attention, though she couldn't help but glance down at her watch. He always left around nine. At this point she was counting down the seconds to her freedom.

A few minutes later she noted the sound of him shrugging on his black fur-lined jacket. She glanced down at her watch again. He was leaving early today. The woman almost smiled, thinking his early departure to be a bonus from the heavens above. Maybe her luck was turning up.

"Namie-chan, I have a question."

Okay, maybe her luck wasn't turning up after all. "What is it?"

"Well, I was just chatting with Mikado," Izaya began, a smile in his voice. "He asked for advice."

"And I should care because..." this sentence was followed by a roll of her eyes as was custom whenever Izaya brought up something she didn't particularly care for. Then again when it came to him, anything he said was cause for that action.

"He's been thinking about asking Anri Sonohara to be his girlfriend, but he's unsure of how to make such a request," Izaya continued, clearly unfazed by her words. There was a sadistic grin on his face now. Namie didn't catch it, her attention focused on the task in front of her. She swallowed the last bit of her granola bar before speaking.

"I thought you had something to ask me," she stated, sounding uninterested as she closed one of the cabinets. "What does the brat asking advice have to do with..."

She didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Namie-chan, would you consider going on a date with me?"

The question came so suddenly that Namie had to grab hold of the table to keep from falling over in complete shock. Her eyes widened, her hair nearly standing on end as she finally turned her gaze toward the devious man behind her.

"Not in a million years," she answered immediately, trying and failing to feign nonchalance as a small blush rose on her cheeks. "You know I love..."

Izaya lifted up his right hand, halting her sentence once more as he rolled his eyes and ran his left hand through his raven-colored locks. "Please don't say it. Honestly, did you even hear what I said? You need a hearing aid Namie-chan."

Namie raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about baka? I heard you perfectly fine."

"Really?" he questioned, that sadistic and dangerous grin returning to his handsome features. "So, what did I say?"

He was kidding right? He had to be playing some crazy game, right? Seriously, what kind of dolt asks a stupid question like that?

"Would you consider going on a date with me," Namie repeated dully, crossing her arms in front of her chest, wondering just what kind of angle he was pulling.

The answer was revealed when Izaya's grin broadened into a full-blown smile.

"I would love to go on a date with you Namie-chan," he answered, taking slow steps toward her while inwardly cackling at the utterly perplexed expression on her face. "Sure, you are boring and predictable to the extreme, but I'm exciting and unpredictable to the extreme, so I believe we'll balance each other out perfectly." He paused in his words, his steps deliberate as he continued towards her. Namie would have taken a step backward, but the table was blocking her planned path. Then again, the shock was hindering her from doing much of anything at the moment.

Taking advantage of her stunned silence he leaned forward, his lips drawing close to her ear as he whispered, "Make yourself look pretty for me doll. That green sweater you're wearing now just isn't going to cut it. Some breath mints might help you too. I am not fond of mediocrity in women." He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek before pulling back. "I best be going now. Can't keep Shizo-chan waiting for me all day!"

Izaya fled the apartment in ten seconds flat, leaving Namie to her flabbergasted state. Her jaw slowly dropped as her gaze turned to the now shut door of the apartment. Over and over she tried figuring out what happened, tried to form words with her mouth, but all she could manage was...

"Your breath doesn't smell like roses either you pig-headed, arrogant, immature, malevolent, sociopathic dunce! I bet you didn't even brush your teeth this morning!"

She couldn't begin to guess why Mikado would bother asking that jerk for dating advice.

* * *

A/N: And that ends the story. Hopefully you guys liked it and hopefully I have the characters in character. If they are a little OC, then I apologize, but I think this turned out pretty well. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.

Special thanks to Shadow at Midnight for inspiring this story via text message. (As you can see, Namie was trolled big time by the ultimate troll, Izaya Orihara. XD)


	2. Let's Topple the Fourth Wall

A/N: Well, I changed my mind about leaving this story at a one-shot. Instead, I've decided to add more chapters to the mix. (Apparently I have a problem with starting new stories without finishing my old ones. Thankfully, this is a drabble, so I'll let you know that my updates to this won't usually be this quick. I have no set plan for this story. All I know is that I'll keep putting out drabbles until I run out of ideas.) Enjoy!

Warning: This chapter is meant to eliminate the fourth wall.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara.

Chapter 2

Let's Topple the Fourth Wall!

Ikebekuro, Russia Sushi.  
5:00 p.m.

Pale hands were balled up into tight fists atop the surface of the chestnut table.

_This craziness was supposed to be a one-shot._

Namie decided that she may as well topple the fourth wall to the ground, burn it, and dance on the ashes. Of all the places she expected to be, she ended up getting zapped into another chapter of a pointless fanfiction story that was clearly not going to receive any profits.

Being tricked into close proximity with Izaya Orihara had been one thing, but this was something else altogether. Instead of allusive storytelling that left this embarrassing situation at a decent point, the crazy authoress had decided-on a whim mind you-to completely abandon her other works of so called "fanfiction art" to concentrate on documenting the fall of Namie Yagari. The crazy lady didn't even wait to see if anyone actually liked what she had written earlier. Of course, Namie realized all too well that such wouldn't have made much difference. At the end of the day, she was acutely aware that she was stuck in this madness with no where to run or hide. Apparently she was a slave to insanity and in more ways than one to boot.

Izaya had called a few hours earlier, instructing that she meet him at Russia Sushi at four-thirty. During the short conversation he reminded her to change her attire and to have breath mints and chewing gum on hand. She attempted to yell at him for his audacity, but he hung up before she could say anything else, the chorus of Shizuo Heiwajima screaming "IZAYA" echoing in her ears just as the connection broke off.

Namie loathed being at the mercy of two insane people, but she allowed it, knowing that if she didn't there would be a one-way ticket to jail. She almost laughed, finding that the prospect was actually starting to sound appealing to her. At the very least she'd be able to extract herself from stupid situations like this if she were to be placed in such confinement.

The young woman attempted to make the best of her circumstances, giving into Izaya's request of dressing up. After taking a shower and brushing her teeth, twice, she threw on a sea green halter dress that hung gracefully above her knees and a light-weight white shrug over her otherwise exposed shoulders. She blow dried her long brown locks and then pulled it all into a high ponytail. With evident reluctance in her expression she painted her lips a light pink and dusted her cheeks lightly with blush. Silver studs adorned her ears and simple white pumps were placed on her feet, completing the outfit.

A light scowl was on her face as she appraised herself in the mirror. She felt pretty confident in her attire but she was also confident that Izaya would find something wrong with it and her breath no matter how many times she brushed her teeth or chewed on a mint.

Izaya's words and opinions didn't faze her in the slightest anymore, but she wasn't about to invite him to say something ridiculous in a crowded restaurant. She still had an image to maintain despite the fact that she was a wanted woman. With a shrug she let out a sigh, relieved in knowing that this "date" was just a one time thing.

Of course, knowing this did not help anything when she arrived at Russia Sushi at the appointed time. The insane informant was nowhere to be seen, but the resturant owner, Simon, immediately seated her at a reserved table...no a booth...a big circular booth.

Namie suddenly had the distinct feeling that Izaya was about to pull some kind of prank on her.

She ordered an iced tea and waited, checking her watch every few minutes and glancing back at the entrance for any signs of the rude sociopath. The young woman was both relieved and annoyed each time he didn't appear in her line of sight.

Her foot tapped on the carpeted floor impatiently when thirty minutes went by with her sitting alone in a giant booth sipping at tea. She glanced at her watch once more, a vein threatening to pop out of her skull as an angry blush rose on her cheeks.

"I should have known something like this would have happened," she muttered, glaring at the watch now. "That's just like him. He orchestrates this whole stupid mess and then stands me up. Well, isn't that splendid."

Though the words were laced with sarcasm, Namie figured that him standing her up wasn't such a bad thing. In fact, she could leave and find Seiji, maybe even spend some quality time with him...

But that time would never come for when she least expected it, Izaya appeared, yelling out her name with more enthusiasm than necessary.

"NAMIE-CHAN!"

The woman lifted her gaze and nearly gasped when she noted that Izaya Orihara, wearing his usual outfit, was not alone.

Brown eyes locked on the runt, Mikado Reyuganime, first. The desire to leap across the room and choke the life out of him surfaced in Namie's mind, but she shoved it aside, opting to shift her gaze to the girl standing next to him. She was a pale girl with short raven locks that framed her cute face. Her eyes were a chestnut brown, at times the irises appearing to be red when the light hit them just right. Both of them were wearing Raira uniforms, having obviously just come from school. In seconds, Izaya's plan became clear.

Someone should have mentioned it to her. Someone should have warned her that this was to be the outcome, but no warning would have made any difference. Clearly she was helpless, stuck in an awkward situation and struggling between wanting to beat the crap out of Izaya or stab Mikado over and over for being the cause of her misfortune to begin with. Giving into either temptation would bring about torment, but Namie was fairly certain that it couldn't be any worse than this.

"_A double date,_" she fumed inwardly, attempting to keep her expression neutral. "_Somehow in the span of a few hours, that maniac convinced the runt and his little girlfriend to go on a double date with us...he must have planned this all along and I completely fell for it. Ha! What a treat! Truly this is a splendid idea!"_

Sarcasm was of no help to Namie now but it certainly made dealing with the situation in front of her easier.

Izaya sat down next to her, grinning that sadistic grin once again. "Why, don't you look nice Namie-chan. You didn't have to dress up for me."

_I'm going to kill him somehow, someway, someday! _"Thank you very much Izaya." The words were spoken through gritted teeth, clearly indicating how infuriated she was at him for dragging her into whatever scheme he was planning for the two teens sitting across from them.

Namie never expected what happened next.

"Hi Izaya!"

The former leader of the Yagari pharmaceuticals hung her head, a dark and bleak rain cloud threatening to spontaneously appear above her.

"_Not him_," she thought, ready to smack her head on the table over and over. "_Not a former subordinate. Why! Why I ask you!?"_

Shinra Kishitani smiled broadly as he moved toward the table with Celty Sterluson a couple paces behind him. Shinra wore his usual lab coat over his clothes while Celty wore her black jump suit and yellow helmet.

Namie suddenly felt WAY over dressed for whatever was supposed to be going on here. Surely it couldn't be a triple date. Seriously, who does that?

Answer: none other than Izaya Orihara.

"Miss Yagari?" There was a confused expression on Shinra's face as he tilted his head to the side. After adjusting his glasses he peered at his former boss. "It is you! Wow, you look different. So, you're Izaya's girlfriend?"

"What!" Namie exclaimed, her gaze flying to the man next to her, noting the soft chuckles that were sure to burst into full-blown laughter at any given moment.

"Namie-chan is shy about our relationship," he stated, tilting his head as he peered at her. There was a dangerous glint to those maroon eyes of his, as if daring her to say differently.

Namie groaned, crossing her arms over her chest. "He tricked me into this." Her gaze traveled to an anime poster on the tan colored walls. "But I can assure all of you that this will not happen again."

Izaya sighed, his movements quick as he leaned his head on her shoulder, inhaling as he spoke. "Now Namie-chan, that's a cruel thing to say. Don't you love me?"

"No," she stated bluntly, rolling her eyes and focusing in on the teenage couple. "So, I presume that Izaya invited you two here?"

Mikado blushed. "Well uh, I wanted to take Anri out on...a date...but uh...well I..."

The sound of Celty's fingers dancing across the keys of her PDA interrupted him. [_Mikado was nervous, so he asked for advice on what to do from me and Izaya._] She typed some more words before showing Namie the screen once more. [_Why he asked Izaya about women is beyond me._]

Namie couldn't help but laugh at that.

[_In any case, Izaya came up with the plan of a double date. Normally Masaomi and Saki would be the candidates for such a thing, but since they are unavailable, Shinra and I decided to fill in.] _She paused, typing again. [_Izaya invited himself and told us about his "girlfriend". We didn't believe him, but he was adamant about proving it, so he invited himself and well, you Namie, turning this into a triple date._] The face of Celty's helmet turned toward Anri, noting her clear discomfort of being anywhere near Izaya. Namie noted it too, but she wasn't really surprised. Izaya made just about everyone feel that way.

Izaya sat up fully again, casually flinging his arm behind Namie's shoulders. She tensed at his touch, clearly annoyed, but he ignored her and gazed at the youngest couple. "I had to check in on old friends. Is that so wrong?" His gaze lingered on Anri for a moment. She met his gaze head on unflinchingly. Namie raised a brow in curiosity but decided that the questions in her mind could wait until another time. It was a bit difficult to concentrate with the weight of Izaya's arm on the forefront of her mind.

Mikado laughed nervously, sweat practically pouring from his brow. "No, checking in on friends is good."

"Good," the informant replied, gesturing for Simon to come to their table. "Are you all ready to order."

"I sure am," Shinra stated, rubbing his stomach as a bright smile lit up his face. "I'm famished."

Anri and Mikado nodded, opting to keep silent. Celty just shrugged. Eating was out of the question for her.

Namie hadn't even looked at the menu. She tried reaching for it, but Izaya's unoccupied hand was faster and he grabbed the menu before she could, a devilish smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth just as Simon appeared before them.

"Good evening and welcome one and all to Russia Sushi," the ebony skinned man bellowed, his smile bright. "I see all of my best customers are all seated at one table. May I ask the occasion."

"It's a triple date Simon," Izaya stated, his smirk widening as his grip painfully tightened on Namie's shoulder. The woman grimaced a bit but kept her annoyance to herself for the moment. There was really no arguing with the idiot once he made up his mind about a situation...especially with that insane grip of his.

There was a reason why Izaya was the only man who could combat Shizuo on a daily basis...and not get the crap beat out of him.

"Sounds wonderful," Simon stated, his smile bright enough to blind somebody. His gaze traveled around the table and settled on the youngest couple. "Ah, love so sweet, is it not?"

Mikado and Anri both blushed at the statement and Shinra started on a happy rant about how his love for Celty was far above any love that had ever existed and other such nonsense. Celty jabbed him in the ribs playfully and Shinra laughed, commenting on how he was glad she didn't use her full strength.

Through the entire exchange, Namie felt bile rising up in her throat. This was all too cheesy to be natural. Besides that, Izaya was eyeing her with a twinkle in his maroon eyes. She truly detested it when he looked at her with that expression.

The occurences of Izaya staring at her were frequent. Namie could tolerate those stares for they were usually focused on analyzing what might be going on in her head or picking out her imperfections one by one before stating them out loud.

But the stare he was giving her now was different in a way that put annoying butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Only one person was supposed to put those butterflies there and it certainly was not Izaya Orihara.

Namie was so preoccupied with her glowering thoughts about how she was going to murder the always prevalent thorn in her side that she almost didn't notice when Simon asked her what she desired to eat.

"Um..." Namie trailed off, inwardly cursing herself for allowing Izaya to take that stupid menu.

"We will both have the Russian/Italian Super Special Awesome Sushi Surprise," Izaya cut in, his grip lessening on her shoulder as he spoke. The smile on his face softened despite the loud enthusiasm in his voice. That odd look in his eyes intensified, making the butterflies in Namie's stomach skyrocket.

"_Why does he keep looking at me like that_?" she wondered, willing her expression to stay in its neutral place despite the flush of anger welling up inside of her. "_He must be doing it just to spite me._"

Simon chuckled. "Excellent choice Izaya. We will have all of your orders ready in a few minutes."

With that the ebony skinned Russian left to attend to other customers. As soon as he left, conversation filled the table, mainly Izaya teasing the youngest couple to no end and Shinra attempting to give them "the talk". It wasn't five minutes before Anri and Mikado were both beet red.

Namie and Celty had a seperate conversation from the rest of the table, one that Izaya kept tabs on despite pretending to be absorbed in the humorous display in front of him.

Celty fingers danced across the screen before she showed her PDA to Namie once more. _[I'm sure you're going to hate my saying this, but I actually think you and Izaya look kind of nice together. If Izaya weren't...well Izaya...I'd recommend the relationship for sure. He seems to really care about you.]_

Namie scoffed, her eyes narrowing in avid disgust at the mere prospect. "Not a chance. I already have someone."

_[Really?_] Celty withdrew her PDA to type some more. [_What kind of person is he? Is he anything like Izaya?]_

"The complete opposite," Namie stated, a blush rising on her face as she thought of Seiji. "He's kind, brave, loyal..." she trailed off a bit, the memory of Mika Harima entering her mind for a moment. "He's completely devoted the one he loves."

Celty nodded her makeshift head. _[He certainly sounds nice. Still, I'm not sure if Izaya will let it slide. When he wants something, he doesn't stop until he gets it. You might want to look out for this guy of yours.]_

Namie gave a nod, knowing that the words she wanted to say couldn't come out of her mouth with Izaya within earshot. She would do everything in her power to protect Seiji. She didn't care if the crazy informant came after her with his switch blade. She would stand in between him and her brother no matter the cost.

Still, if what Celty was saying carried any weight, then Izaya wouldn't be inclined to hurt the person that mattered most to her...not unless it served his best interest in the end.

The rest of the evening went on fairly normally, much to the surprise of everyone involved. After eating a wondrously good meal, everyone parted. Mikado and Anri started off toward the theater for a late movie. Celty and Shinra drove off into the night, either to go stargazing or to just go back to their apartment.

As for Izaya and Namie...

Namie shifted uncomfortably as she walked beside the informant, glancing at him from the corner of her eye as others passed them by. They walked in silence, a sign that made the young woman all the more nervous.

"Hey, Namie-chan."

She caught the sigh of relief threatening to spill out of her throat before answering him. "What is it?"

His maroon gaze hardened as his pace slowed, one of his hands grabbing her wrist without any warning. Namie gasped in surprise, balling up her fists to hit him, but Izaya's movements were too fast for her to react properly. Her hand struck out towards his face only to miss completely as he wrapped both of his arms around her, closing the distance between their faces in a flash. Namie's outstretched hand landed on his shoulder just as his lips roughly crashed onto her hers.

Her brown eyes blinked wildly, unable to process the feeling of his lips on hers at first. She stood limply, her arms lifeless as he pulled her body closer to his.

Namie's eyes were still open wide when Izaya brought up one of his hands to cup the left side of her face. His fingers softly caressed her pale skin, sending shivers up and down her spine. Her eyes finally slipped closed as the butterflies in her stomach consumed her, sending the poor woman into oblivion as he continued to rob her of air.

Another minute passed before he finally released her, leaving her exhaling loudly as an angry blush rose over her cheeks.

"What the heck was that flea!" she yelled, using one of Shizuo's famous phrases as she struck out to hit him. Izaya dodged the punch easily, a laugh pouring out of him like clockwork when his hand locked around her wrist once more. Namie tried to escape as Izaya's arms snaked around her once more, but it was no use. That guy had an iron grip.

His lips, those oh so tempting lips came to her ear as he spoke. "You're going to love me Namie-chan. I guarantee that you will before this year ends."

"After that little stunt you'll be lucky if I don't try killing you in your sleep," she replied, her hands tightening around his biceps. "Let go of me."

He completely ignored her request instead choosing to draw nearer. "I'll make you forget all about him. That boy doesn't deserve you, heck, he doesn't even want you. He's already found his love and it's not you Namie-chan. It never will be."

The words hurt her pride, but she said nothing, opting to bide her time and wait until the psycho let go. She'd be sure to show him just how she felt about his words then.

"It doesn't really matter though," he muttered, the words sounding almost as sweet as honey. "By the time I'm through with you, there'll be no hope of remembering why he meant anything to you at all." He chuckled again. "Besides, Celty said it herself, we make a very beautiful couple."

"You'd be more beautiful with a black eye," Namie stated, turning her gaze to the ground. "Now, would you please be so kind as to get your slimy hands off me. I'd like my personal space back this century if you don't mind."

Izaya shoved against her slightly, sending the young woman stumbling backwards. She would have fallen onto the pavement, but his arms caught her and kept her from bruising her backside.

He grinned, that dangerous look in his eyes again. "Really Namie-chan, I'm not all bad."

"Yeah, sure," she replied, careful not to meet his gaze he steadied her. Once he let go, Namie whirled around, aiming a kick where it hurts the most...

Only for him to catch her ankle with his hands.

His cackling laughter echoed throughout the bustling streets of the city and Namie began to note that a crowd had gathered around them. At this rate, she'd be a youtube sensation in no time and then the cops...oh the cops...they would know exactly where to find her.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a man!" she screamed, losing her temper. "And you are by far the most idiotic creature I've ever met. Do you honestly expect anyone to care about you when you do nothing but antagonize and torture everyone around you? I certainly think not Izaya Orihara and there is no possibility of me ever falling in love with you. Get that through your thick skull!"

"Oooh, you sound so scary Namie-chan," Izaya mocked, his smirk widening as he let go of her ankle. "Just look at the crowd you're drawing. You might want to calm down though, otherwise you'll end up on the news and then where would you be..."

"Oh, shut up!" Namie interrupted, stomping her foot on the sidewalk. "I don't give a flipping tomato if the cops catch me at this point! Anything would be better than spending the rest of my life stuck with a flea like you!"

There was silence for a long moment. During this extended period, Namie breathed in and out, trying her best to replace her shattered mask of indifference. The crowd of people that had started to gather around decided to run off, figuring that this was just a spat between lovers, (good thing Namie can't read minds), and there was nothing interesting about that. People wanted action these days, fights and all that jazz.

As for Izaya, he stood, blinking in shock as if trying to process something. There was actually a very comical look on his face as he continued to stare at Namie as she breathed in and out over and over again with her arms extended away from her body, hands locked into tight fists, and about thirty veins ready to pop out of her head...and was that smoke coming out of her ears now...?

Izaya slapped a hand over his mouth, trying to contain the laughter threatening to spill out of him due to the state of his assistant, but it didn't take long for him to double over in hysterics. Namie growled in response, but that just made him laugh harder.

"You should see your face!" he exclaimed, pointing at her while tears began to pour from his eyes. "You look like a deranged anime character!"

Namie's face glowed red. "I am a deranged anime character you twit! But you...you are ten times worse! Not only are you deranged, but you are cynical, cruel, despicable, enigmatic, and an overall pain in the butt! I can barely stand the sight of you!"

Izaya didn't even hear her, instead he kept on laughing just like he would at anyone else.

Eventually, Namie's anger died down and she let out a sigh, knowing that there was no hope for her anymore. As much as she kept stating that jail was a better fate than being with Izaya, she didn't really want to test that theory. Self-preservation, may her sanity be thrown to the wayside, was still number one in her mind aside from protecting Seiji.

So without another word she passed right by Izaya, praying for the day when Shizuo finally managed to kill him.

Because let's face it, that's the only way she's ever gonna be free.

* * *

A/N: And that's chapter number 2. I'm not sure if I'm going to keep going with this or not, but these two chapters have been really fun to write. Thanks to my reviewers and I hope everyone out there has an awesome day. Until next chapter...whenever it comes...see you later!

Reviews are appreciated. (If there are any grammar errors or anything similar to that, let me know and I'll try to fix it.)


	3. Sleeping Beauty

A/N: Another random drabble that's been finished for a good month now. Somehow I totally forgot about it and the document has just been sitting in my computer waiting for me, but now that I've found it...well here it is. I hope you all enjoy it and thanks for all the reviews so far. You guys rock.

Warnings: This chapter is a little shorter than the two previous drabbles.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara.

Chapter 3

Sleeping Beauty

A month has passed since the Russia Sushi Incident, as it came to be known throughout the land of Ikebekuro, Japan. Actually, to be more precise, it became known as the Russia Sushi Incident only in the dull and lackluster land of Namie Yagari's mind.

In any case, while Izaya had been adamant about teasing her over her reaction to his so-called "diabolical actions", time had moved on and the two of them slowly allowed the kiss they shared to drift away from their minds somewhat.

That is, until the day Izaya decided that he was going to take a shot at being romantic.

While most days at his apartment/office started out with the sociopathic genius yelling or acting like an immature child, on this day, Namie awoke from her slumber when the fresh smell of bacon and omelets traveled through her room. Upon smelling the aroma she blinked her brown eyes lazily, certain that she was dreaming of the times when she could wake up and have breakfast waiting for her on the bedside table of the grand and immaculate apartment she lived in before the disaster with Mikado Reyugamine.

Namie was _still_ waiting for the day when she could strangle the teen for throwing her life into a tailspin...

"Good morning Namie-chan!"

"Gaaaaaaaaah!" The scream echoed in the small room as Namie sat up abruptly. The motion accompanied with being half asleep ended up sending the poor woman tumbling out of bed. If that weren't enough, along with hitting the carpeted floor she accidentally knocked over the lamp on the nightstand with her hand, causing a loud crash to fill the room with more needless sound.

All the while, the flea just laughed at her predicament. He didn't even care that the lamp had shattered or that a few of the fragments were dangerously close to Namie's arms and head, though at this point the young woman was pretty sure the fragments would be more dangerous to Izaya if the violent images of her slashing him with the glass over and over were any indicator.

"Oh Namie-chan if only you could have seen what I saw..." Izaya trailed off for a moment, pressing a button on his brand new camera-phone. "And with any luck you'll get to watch it by the end of the day..." A wide grin crossed his features as he paused for dramatic effect before proclaiming, "...on the internet."

The woman just groaned. "_That's it. I'm finding a way to kill that Mikado kid today and after, Izaya Orihara will be my next target. Seriously, what am I still doing here? I don't need this idiot to survive anymore. I can hide myself from the police just fine by myself..."_

"Anyway, since your food is almost always tasteless, I decided to make breakfast this morning."

Namie groaned again, barely lifting her head from off the floor. "Izaya, what the heck are you doing in my room?"

Izaya laughed, almost cackled as he bounded over to the side of bed where Namie was still sprawled out in an undignified heap. His maroon eyes quickly glanced over her, taking in the loose grey t-shirt, black drawstring sweat-pants, and the atrocious state of her normally sleek brown hair.

"My, my, don't you look sexy Namie."

Namie puffed out a breath, causing a few strands of her hair to blow away from her face momentarily. "I'd look better if you didn't randomly show up in my room. Answer the question Orihara. What are you doing in my room?"

"What are you doing on my floor?" Izaya asked, slowly lowering himself to said floor. He extended his hand, but Namie wasn't about to accept any help from him. Without a word or retort she slowly lifted herself up from the mess, making sure to avoid the porcelain glass surrounding her.

Unfortunately, Namie didn't get a chance to react to Izaya's next action.

With a motion she didn't catch, Izaya picked up a particularly jagged piece of glass. In the next second he pressed his hand to her shoulder, forcing her against the bedpost as he brought the piece near her neck.

"You've got to be kidding me with this," Namie muttered, her eyes barely darting to the glass he held dangerously close to her skin. "Izaya, I'm really not in the mood today. You've already scared me half to death, can we give it a rest?"

Izaya smirked. "Maybe...if you kiss me."

Namie stared at him blankly. Her face was completely devoid of all emotion, but in her head...

"_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no."_

Her day was definitely not starting off well. First a terrible wake-up call and now this madness. Izaya had complete and total control of the crazy situation the poor woman had stumbled upon, as per usual. With him being the unbalanced character that he was, Namie knew he wouldn't hesitate to slice her up until she begged him to stop. Being put out of her misery didn't sound like such a bad idea in theory but with Izaya being the one to bring it about...she was fairly certain he'd drag out her pain just like he did every other day.

Then again, this seemed like a good opportunity to really mess him up.

Through gritted teeth, Namie choked out a fine, glaring at the piece of glass like she normally would in a situation like this, telling Izaya with her eyes that she hated him with every fiber of her being.

Izaya smirked. "Giving in so easily Namie? I must say, that's a little surprising."

"_Shut up, shut up, shut up_," Namie thought, faking a smile for him. "Maybe I'm succumbing to your charm..." she trailed off, it was too much. He'd never buy it.

And on cue, Izaya let go, laughing maniacally the whole time. "You're a terrible actress, Namie-chan." He laughed again as he danced toward the door. "I'm starting to wonder if you're good at anything."

"And I'm starting to wonder if you'll ever stop being a pain," Namie fired back, pulling herself to her feet. Unfortunately, she ended up stepping on one of the pieces of glass.

Izaya stopped outside the door upon hearing her cry out. A sly smirk was still on his face, but there was a hint of concern within his maroon eyes as he backtracked into the bedroom. Namie sat down on the bed again with her left leg bent over her right knee. Her jaw was locked in a tense frown, her teeth gritted as she held her foot in both hands.

"Did my sleeping beauty prick her toe?" His eyes followed the blood as it dripped on the white sheets.

"Can I hit you?" Namie asked, glaring straight at him as he walked into the bathroom connected to the room.

"If you did I'd have to hit you back," Izaya stated, rummaging through the cabinet for tweezers. Briefly he wondered if he should check on the breakfast first...it was still cooking after all.

Meanwhile, Namie was biting down on her tongue. Her foot stung painfully, but she wasn't going to complain while the demon was in the room. Namie had lost a lot of things during her time with Izaya, her dignity, sanity, and self-worth as a woman being the top three. However, there was one thing Namie held onto for dear life and that was her pride.

For this reason, Namie wasn't about to plead for Izaya's help. She didn't want it nor need it. All she needed was for him to get out of the room so she could tend to her bleeding foot by herself. Doing so won't be easy. There's sure to be a lot of hopping involved, but Namie didn't care. Hopping or no hopping, Namie was determined to take care of herself by herself.

Now if Izaya would just leave the room...

"There we go!" Izaya proclaimed, smiling broadly as he came back into the room with the tweezers, a bottle of peroxide, a small hand towel, and bandages. "Now I can get that piece of glass out of your foot."

Namie hung her head in exasperation. "Izaya, I don't need your help..."

"This is my apartment," he cut in, plopping down next to her. "I pay for it which means I have the right to do whatever pleases me here." With that said he reached toward her bleeding foot with his right hand. Namie tried pulling away, but Izaya would have none of it, even going so far as to painfully yank her injured foot onto his lap.

By that point, Namie was too frustrated to even protest. Izaya was going to do what he wanted. Her consent to anything was of no consequence. That was how the man operated and he wasn't about to change, especially not for someone as predictable and lackluster as he claimed she was.

For a moment the young woman's frown deepened. Was she actually letting his words get to her now? Was she beginning to care about his opinions?

"_How ridiculous._"

She glanced down at her small foot in his hands. He had already removed the piece of glass protruding from her skin, now he was just tending the wound itself, rubbing the peroxide over her foot with the hand towel to clean off the blood. Her brown eyes studied his maroon orbs as he continued working in silence, a rarity she should have tried enjoying. He looked calm, almost at peace as he began to wrap bandages around her foot.

"There." He smiled, appraising Namie's foot as if it were a work of art now that he had altered its appearance. "You're all fixed up Namie-chan."

Namie started to say something, possibly give her thanks to the man who had put her in this predicament to begin with, but the words stopped cold in her throat. For that she was grateful.

Without warning Izaya reached out to grab her again. Namie attempted to escape, but he simply scooped her up in his arms and lifted her up from the bed.

"You're so mean," he stated, an annoyed tone to his voice as the woman continued to struggle against him. "Did your parents not teach you manners when they were alive?"

"Hey, drop the family thing alright," Namie blurted, an angry blush on her face. "I shouldn't have to thank you. After all, you're the reason I'm injured at all."

"Maybe so, but I could have left you to tend to the injury on your own," Izaya answered, carrying her down the stairs. "Now, be a good little woman and shut your mouth. I've gone through a great amount of trouble to prepare you breakfast this morning."

Namie groaned. "You know, I think you take pleasure in ruining my life."

Izaya, having grown tired of Namie's complaints, simply dropped the woman as soon as he reached the bottom floor.

"GAH!" Namie fell face first into the floor, causing her already sore foot to ache and the rest of her body to scream out in agony. Glaring up she barely caught sight of Izaya stepping over her as he made his way to the kitchen. If she had the energy, she'd march into the kitchen, grab some kind of weapon, whether it be a frying pan or a giant pot, and hit him over the head with it until his head exploded is a mess of blood and brain matter before her eyes.

Such wasn't likely to happen, but a girl can dream.

Once on her knees, Namie screamed out in an angry torrent of madness, the words making no amount of sense even as she pushed herself up to her feet. Her foot throbbed, but she paid it no mind as she marched into the kitchen, ready to make her dream a reality.

But she stopped at the entryway, the sight and smell of heavy smoke deflating the hot air balloon of anger that was ready to sail into the sky.

Seconds later, Izaya stepped out, the pan with the burned omelets stacked within. His expression was a mixture of annoyance and...embarrassment?

Namie blinked, watching as a small blush rose on his cheeks. Having a camera-phone would have been perfect for this moment, but alas, she was unprepared again.

Still, for a split second, with the blush on his face and a smoking frying pan in his hands, he actually looked a little handsome. Not that she'd ever admit it to herself. She already loved someone else and there was no way she was ever going to fall for the devil named Izaya Orihara.

Even so, for the first time in a long while, she smiled.

"I think we'll have to go out for breakfast today Namie-chan..."

* * *

A/N: And that ends this one. If you guys want more drabbles for this couple, tell me so. It may take me a while, but as long as I don't run out of ideas, I'll keep updating this story at my snail-like pace. Feel free to send in some ideas you guys might want to see. Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day.


End file.
